In the Eyes of My Hero
by Jacksonrathbone'sgirl1
Summary: Alice and jasper are able to have children but will their children tear their family apart? Will Maria be able to take Jasper back or with their be an epic battle with lives lost.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Jaclyn Lee Whitlock I am 8 and I was named after my Daddy**( A/N Most southern girls call their fathers daddy I do)** Jasper Whitlock. He was a soldier called away to fight for the confederacy at only 17. Even though he looked older so he passed himself off as 18, well at just 20 he was reported MIA and no one ever heard from him again. Most people said that he was murdered and left in a ditch somewhere after a battle one day.

What they didn't know was that he was changed into a vampire by a woman named Maria. I don't know much about her only that she was just power hungry and cared about no one but herself. Regardless our family has always been very proud of him and after all these years we still think and talk about his past as a human from time to time. I love to hear about it because you see I am very much like my father and I love history, the civil war is my favorite topic to cover in school so I think his story is amazing.

"Jaclyn stop writing and get over here"

"Yes Mama?"**(A/N another southern thing)**

"Stop writing and wasting time and start unpacking" You see my mom thinks that we need a fresh start because people are starting to notice that we don't age in our old town of Huston, Texas my family has been living here for years but now all of that's going to change because people put their nose in business that isn't theirs.

"listen to your mother Darlin.'"

"Okay Daddy" my Mama's name is Mary Alice Whitlock she is really short but tiny. She doesn't remember much of her past only that her family sent her to a mental institution because she had visions of the future. Now my story is a little different. Along with my Mama's ability to see the future she is the only vampire ever to be able to have children, I have two brothers and a baby sister my brothers names are Mathew Christopher Whitlock he is 17 and Logan Monroe Whitlock he is 13. My sister's name is Amber Grace Whitlock and she is about four months old. I love my family we always have fun when we are together, Especially when uncle Emmett is here. Aunt Rose is fun too but she is really Jealous of Mama because she can have kids and Aunt Rose can't, she always tells us she isn't Jealous but I know she is I have Daddy's gift I can feel her emotions.

"Jaclyn be a peach and go get your sister's blue blanket out of the box on the fridge" Mama is starting to talk more and more like Daddy every day, but I like the way Daddy talks he still sings me to sleep. Every time I start to get upset he picks me up and hums to me so only I can hear it I love that.

"Okay Mamma" I went to the fridge to get Amber's blanket and I saw my Daddy come in the front door and I ran up to him and hugged him.

"Daddy! Daddy!"

"Hey princess why do you have Amber's blankey?"

"Mamma asked me to take it to her"

"here Darlin' I'll do it I gotta talk to her anyway"

"Okay Daddy" as usual I fallowed Daddy into the family room and listened to him and Mommy talk, but I was too busy coloring to really pay attention to what was going on until I heard the name Maria.

"Yes Alice she is coming back"

"I should have been watching more carefully but with Amber and the rest of the kids I have been really busy."

"Darlin' it isn't your job to protect the family it's mine and that is exactly what I am going to do."

"What are we going to do Jasper?"

"I am going to talk to Edward, Carlisle, Emmett and the pack and see if they will come help me fight her and her army off. First I am going to send you, Bella, Nessie, Rosalie and the kids away so you guys wont be in the fight"I didn't know much about daddy's fighting as a vampire all I knew was that he forbid us from ever doing something like that and that he received a lot of scars from it.

"Daddy I don't want you getting hurt"

"It's okay sweetie I'll be fine you know Uncle Emmett, Uncle Edward and grandpa Carlisle would never let anything happen to me."

"I know daddy but I love you I want to help"

Daddy picked me up and pulled me into his lap with his arms tucked around me like I loved "Well Jaclyn I know you do you take after me but I need you to go with you to help your Mommy."

"Okay Daddy I will"

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Okay good girl now why don't you say we get you upstairs so I can give you a bath" Daddy carried me upstairs and he gave me a bath. We went to my room and he told me about a typical night at the camp of the Confederate soldiers, He told me of them telling battle stories by the fire and writing their loved ones as the last candle went out and the camp went dark. I don't really remember what happened because I fell asleep after that.

**Jasper's POV**

After I tucked Jaclyn in I went into our bedroom to find Alice holding Amber in her arms getting ready to put her in her crib.

"Do you need help Darlin?"

"Would you sing her to sleep?"

"Sure sugar" I carried Amber in her kitty cat PJ's to her crib and laid her down. I started to sing her favorite song.

_**Lyrics to Never Grow Up**__ :_

_Your little hand's wrapped around my finger  
>And it's so quiet in the world tonight<br>Your little eyelids flutter cause you're dreaming  
>So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light<br>To you everything's funny, you got nothing to regret  
>I'd give all I have, honey<br>If you could stay like that_

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
>Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little<br>Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
>Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple<br>I won't let nobody hurt you, won't let no one break your heart  
>And no one will desert you<br>Just try to never grow up, never grow up_

_You're in the car on the way to the movies  
>And you're mortified your mom's dropping you off<br>At 14 there's just so much you can't do  
>And you can't wait to move out someday and call your own shots<br>But don't make her drop you off around the block  
>Remember that she's getting older too<br>And don't lose the way that you dance around in your pj's getting ready for school_

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
>Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little<br>Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
>Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple<br>No one's ever burned you, nothing's ever left you scarred  
>And even though you want to, just try to never grow up<em>

_Take pictures in your mind of your childhood room  
>Memorize what it sounded like when your dad gets home<br>Remember the footsteps, remember the words said  
>And all your little brother's favorite songs<br>I just realized everything I have is someday gonna be gone_

_So here I am in my new apartment  
>In a big city, they just dropped me off<br>It's so much colder that I thought it would be  
>So I tuck myself in and turn my night light on<em>

_Wish I'd never grown up  
>I wish I'd never grown up<em>

_Oh I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up  
>I could still be little<br>Oh I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up  
>It could still be simple<br>Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
>Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little<br>Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
>Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple<br>Won't let nobody hurt you  
>Won't let no one break your heart<br>And even though you want to, please try to never grow up  
>Oh, don't you ever grow up<br>Oh, never grow up, just never grow up_

_Your little hand's wrapped around my finger  
>And it's so quiet in the world tonight<br>Your little eyelids flutter cause you're dreaming  
>So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light<br>To you everything's funny, you got nothing to regret  
>I'd give all I have, honey<br>If you could stay like that  
><em>She started to giggle and pull her blanket to her face_  
><em> 

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
>Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little<br>Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
>Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple<br>I won't let nobody hurt you, won't let no one break your heart  
>And no one will desert you<br>Just try to never grow up, never grow up_

_You're in the car on the way to the movies  
>And you're mortified your mom's dropping you off<br>At 14 there's just so much you can't do  
>And you can't wait to move out someday and call your own shots<br>But don't make her drop you off around the block  
>Remember that she's getting older too<br>And don't lose the way that you dance around in your pj's getting ready for school_

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
>Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little<br>Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
>Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple<br>No one's ever burned you, nothing's ever left you scarred  
>And even though you want to, just try to never grow up<em>

_Take pictures in your mind of your childhood room  
>Memorize what it sounded like when your dad gets home<br>Remember the footsteps, remember the words said  
>And all your little brother's favorite songs<br>I just realized everything I have is someday gonna be gone_

_So here I am in my new apartment  
>In a big city, they just dropped me off<br>It's so much colder that I thought it would be  
>So I tuck myself in and turn my night light on<em>

_Wish I'd never grown up  
>I wish I'd never grown up<em>

_Oh I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up  
>I could still be little<br>Oh I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up  
>It could still be simple<br>Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
>Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little<br>Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
>Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple<br>Won't let nobody hurt you  
>Won't let no one break your heart<br>And even though you want to, please try to never grow up  
>Oh, don't you ever grow up<br>Oh, never grow up, just never grow up_

She was asleep in the middle of the song I think I was singing just to soothe her. I love singing to my little girl I am really going to miss her when I have to go fight. I have to do this to protect my family though I can't let this go I need to get over all this emotional crap and focus on my training for the fight.

"You're so good with her Jasper"

"I am so thankful for everything we have Alice"

"I know so am I my powers are the best anyone could ask for"

"I've decided I don't want the boys in the fight"

"I know I don't blame you"

"I just don't want to see them the way I used to be"

"Jasper that will never happen"

"I really just don't want to see that"

"I understand Jasper you don't have to explain" we didn't really talk much after that just laid there and cuddled with each other. I Kissed up and down her body things would have gone further but Amber started crying. Oh well I love my life and my family.


	2. Chapter 2

_In the eyes of my hero_

When you grow up with vampire parents you learn to deal with things in a unique way. All the men in my family are going into battle today and they told me I am to help. If I could fight along beside them that would be the greatest privilege. My daddy is a good fighter he will be okay ,yet that's what my Mamma says and I have to believe her. Today mamma says I have to stay here to help her clean the house so that daddy can come home to a clean house. I don't want to clean though I want to help my daddy fight. Daddy eventually caved in and told Logan and Mathew they could fight so why cant I? 'Its not lady like' my mother would say. She is raising me as a southern belle. I can take care of myself I'm 9 years old now.

"daddy has to go princess" I saw my Daddy waling in with amber in his arms.

"be careful daddy I love you"

Saying this while I gave him a kiss on the cheek I didn't want my daddy to go but I couldn't tell him that. He needed to focus if he didn't come home I have no idea that I would do I watched him hand mama amber who was now fighting and struggling to get back into daddy's arms who gave her and mama a kiss before leaving. The rest of the day went by quickly because I had the entire family to keep me busy. Daddy came home at 6:00 while Chris, Amber, Logan and I were eating dinner. When he walked in I couldn't find a single scratch on him. I hugged him and wouldn't let go. He sat at the table with us and told stories about the battle.

Mamma made us go take our baths after dinner. I took mine first then went to go see my Daddy again. He kissed me on my forehead. I told him about my history project on the civil war and told me we could start it tomorrow. My daddy has taught me many things and he will always love me. Thoughts like these filled my mind while I laid in bed and listened to southern music from 1864. I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep as I heard my daddy walk out of the room.


End file.
